Catfish MTV show
by ikramSAS
Summary: TV show : Catfish Pairing : Nev x Max Rating : M Genre : Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

TV show : Catfish

Pairing : Nev x Max

Rating : M

Genre : Yaoi

I saw as it was such a lovely day, that a walk under the shadow of the trees would pull me back to uniform tranquility again, despite the small corners, it was made to be such a colorful garden,not far from the innwe were booking in, perhaps 10 feet behind, I could smell its rustic odor all the way from my room, I reckon it's the reason why I'd decided to take a walk out, no crazy chasing cameras, no over-rated drama, just me and the caressing touch of wind, my hands felt light, they weren't holding anything numeric and were hidden within my pockets, warm,such a relief, my dear digital camera was wrapped and hanging over my chest, I walked more, the gravelly road was in the middle, and trees of different kinds were on each side of it and theyreached the gate out, then I came across a large tree, had huge branches which gave more shadows to the land and the seat below, but it felt forlorn and abandoned, I wasn't used to such feeling before then, I slipped a hand from my pocket and touched the tree, and another blow of gale lamented at me as I did that, I looked up to watch the sky but the sneaky sunlight ran through the leaves and lodged on my face, my free hand popped quickly to cover my eyes as I stepped backward, a few inches, I heard a voice, calling, it was calling me, and when I turned to make sure that it was actually calling me, I saw him, wearing a brown, heavy leather jacket, a white shirt beneath it, I could see it from each corner of his collar, and of course his favorite blue jeans, his hair was styled with gel, and its front pushed up and to the back, gangly, fulgent with a bright smile, the joyful Nev Indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"hey Max!" he saluted me, the sound of his firm footfalls increased as he came closer;

"hey" I saluted back, putting my hand back into my pocket,

"I've been looking for you, the whole team is waiting" he stated, and rubbing each palm of his hands against one another;

I didn't reply, I thought there was no need to, if the team is waiting, of course I'd come, I couldn't simply let them wait, I casted the tree another look, somehow, it represented my status, I had so much going on in my mind and I just desperately tried to hide it, it only made feel more miserable and that nobody would ever understand me correctly, the thing that was on my mind then, I couldn't possibly tell the world about; Nev seated himself and crossed a leg over another, hands still rubbing, he wanted to wait too, him, being so supportive as a friend and a brother, secretly trying to make me feel at ease and letting me do the things that I want to do, always following my pace when seeing it is something that must be done, like then, he's been a person who's apt to be altogether too thoughtful of people he cares about the most, and I was happy I was one of them, too happy that right at that moment I decided first and foremost, I'd tell him, tell him about the thing that'd been on my mind and had made my life a shell merely floating, and sinking, and then floating back again with each false glimpse of hope, I wasn't excited about his reply though, and because I am too realistic, guarded and self-cautious more than necessary, people get the idea about me as the pessimistic, who does not believe in love which lasts forever, I still cannot show otherwise, but I've changed, since that moment, I changed.


	3. Chapter 3

"so cold!" he commented on the weather, he wasn't comfortable with the cold, I thought it was quite balmy though, I wasn't cold whatsoever, "and you're not dressed warm enough! You'll definitely catch a cold" he warned me, blowing breath onto his hands;

always taking care of me whatever the situation, and I turned head, chuckling at the thought, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth, I hesitated, and I dared myself to speak, was sweating actually, when the other complained about getting his fingers frozen, how laughable!

He complained more as I said nothing in return, and scolded me for being too reckless about my health, he wouldn't stop talking and I lost sense of time, I lost sense of all…

"I love you" I finally said, my fingers curving and twisting, but still very warm within my pockets, my breathing heaving and heartbeat throbbing;

"W-what? …" his eyes flinched a few times, I'm sure he heard me well, but wanted to make sure that what he'd heard was exactly what I said,

"I love you, Nev" I granted his request, there was no chance for me to take back what I said anyway;

I felt the earth beneath crumble, and then the tree next to me wobbled, it was such a fantasy, imaginary ceremony, and then, I felt like there was only just him and myself, he's Nev, I wasn't scared about the result, but I was anxious about him having a change of feeling, and could probably start hating me for this reason, but I had great faith in him, I still do, he would never hurt me, that's another reason why I got a grip of the whole situation.

"A-are you serious?" he edged head asking, a bit fervent adjusting by the tone of his voice; again, I said nothing in reply, I looked him in the eyes, relieved and anxious, his hands stopped rubbing against each other, "tsh…" he sighed, disbelievingly, and looked around, left and right, I knew he was trying to break our eye contact when I was actually standing just 1 meter before him;


	4. Chapter 4

"-if you really love him as you claim you do, this could probably be your last chance to show them-" I quoted, casting him a steadfastly look,

"W-what? .." he asked again, stammeringly, and got more confused than before;

"I'd always hear you say this, and whenever that happened I'd think this is my last chance, always the same statement with the very same emotions, so now, and finally, I decided I'd tell you before I lose my chance too" I said taking both my hands out of my pockets, and coming closer to him to slip stealthily on my knees, to the ground, I cupped his knees and looked directly into his eyes, "I know this is very sudden to you, and I'm sorry you had to hear it like this, I'm not romantic you know" I let a small snigger escape me at that second confession, and he smiled too, I continued, after a few gulps "it took me a while to realize that the feeling I have for you is actually love, I'm sorry Nev, you have the right to be pissed off, angry with me, I won't say you can't, as long as you don't abandon me though" I was desperate, it was obvious to him, I didn't want him to let go of me just after I confessed to him, his hands were resting at his lap, fidget, it worried me, I grabbed them and it surprised him again, I palmed both his hands, it's like I was hanging to a very thin thread and I refused to let go easily, I wasn't planning to, "Nev…" I called him, in a low whisper, our eyes roamed from one another, I saw his palpable eyes, his look full of questions and confusion, I was tempted to do something unreasonable to make a mess out of him, but then, he asked,

"what about my brother?" his right shoulder shrugged slightly, and head shook a bit;

"what do you mean?" I asked, confused myself too, and I felt my eyes narrowing, it was a suspicious question; I waited for his answer, wistfully, but we heard more voices, the team got tired of waiting and decided they'd just look for us, and we were found, I brought up my camera and took a photo of him, I couldn't resist.


	5. Chapter 5

"stop flirting with each other! Let's go Catfish someone already, we can't let the girl wait!" Ethan rebuked, with a playful tone; ~wait~ I've been waiting for years for this moment only, and you guys can't wait an mere hour, but however I looked at it, they still were right, personal matters come later, the show's always been everything, I gave in.

"it's pretty much the same every time, there's always someone who uses photos from MySpace, or Facebook, and upload them as their own," Nev said, as driving the car to Amanda's house, a girl who texted Nev for his help, she'd been on online relationship with this guy named Edward for two years, and never talked on the phone, or saw each other in person, However when Nev and I googled his photos, we found someone else, Mathew from Hollywood, FL;

"Yes, and what surprises me more, is that she, like most of his poor victims, fell for it, I mean two years is a really long time, she'd put effort and time, and most of everything, she'd put some serious emotions into this and he's been playing around with her, beside other girls" I added, irritated by this one named Edward,

"you can't play with people's feelings like that!" Nev exclaimed, he sounded angry too;

"exactly!" I agreed, positioning the camera in my other hand, as it was starting to get numb, and tired, he looked at me and I felt that, I looked back at him, he turned his eyes to the side,

"we're here! This is Amanda's"


	6. Chapter 6

Like every day of the show, we told her about what we'd got after digging in search of this guy named Edward, the same scenario repeated itself again, I never know why girls, mostly, fall for this type of person, I'm not being sarcastic in anyway, but I'm really concerned about the ending, the most difficult thing in the world is getting betrayed after putting your trust in someone who, once, you considered dear and unique, Amanda felt betrayed, once she start crying, Nev was ready to comfort her like he always does, he's good at it, unlike me, he'd know the right thing to say in the right situation, it's his trait, he got the permission from her to do more searching because she wanted to know, or felt that it was her right to know, who that person might actually be; we got back to the car, Nev paused for a moment, it got me interested,

"what is it?" I asked, stoically

"this whole thing, it feels wrong, I don't know how to put it, but I really would like to call more of his friends and figure out this puzzle already" he said, deep in thoughts;

"sure, I can see that you're fired up" I commented, not as a joke, I actually felt it, he was fired up and excited about this story, I wanted to be part of this and help him with everything I can;


	7. Chapter 7

We went back to the hotel, he called some of Edward's friends, and left a number of messages whether on their FB accounts, or phones, he was excited, I filmed it all, later on that day he got a call from someone close to Edward, his name's Ted, he gave us Edward's phone number, as well as his address, he didn't waste a second, he instantly called him and the other answered;

"hello?"

"hello Edward, this is Nev, a friend of Amanda's"

"o nice to meet you, but where did you get my number?"

"well, I asked someone close to you and he didn't mind, I hope you don't, too"

"no, not at all, how can I help you?"

"well, I'm making a documentary show for MTV about people who are in online romantic relationship, and Amanda's told me about you guys, and like her, I wanted to know, because Amanda's really worried because you guys never talk on the phone, or video chat, so she's asked me to ask you, if you can meet up sometime later"

"umm, I don't know man, I've got a lot of stuff going on, you know"

"all she wants, is a little of your time, so how about this weekend?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I really do like Amanda, she's a great girl, but.. I don't know"

"Amanda likes you a lot you know, and I say that two years' pretty long time, and if you really love her, this could probably be your last chance to show her that" He said, and my heart throbbed at that, his head popped up and he looked at me, he was aware of what was going on in my head, it made me smile so wide, then the guy replied;

"guess if you put it on these terms, sure I guess I can meet her"

"great then! Tomorrow?"

"sure, I'll be waiting"

"bye-bye"

Looking as the cameras were surrounding the room, we couldn't actually bring up that subject, I asked him to call Amanda and tell her about the news, she was excited, and thankful.


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda sat in the front seat, and I in the back, Nev drove the car, it'd been a tiring week so I couldn't follow their conversation, and drifted off to sleep, the previous night was hellish and irritating, as Nev was sleeping like a baby, my eyes couldn't close, I envied him; suddenly the car shook vigorously and I opened eyes without sitting abrupt or asking question about what'd happen, and I heard Amanda talking about her feelings, but Nev didn't interpret or add something about, he, was, sighing!? I thought it wasn't something new, it happened before with "Jarrod" too, when I closed my eyes to rest, and he'd kept on and on about how nervous he had been, and Nev would keep on sighing, pretty interesting, he'd done it for me, he was bothered about the fact that they wouldn't quiet down and let me sleep for the work I do and causes me exhaustion every week, I had fun.

"we're here!" Amanda gushed, Nev pulled over, next to a small house, she got out and Nev ad I followed; she was so nervous and Nev tried to help her calm down, she knocked the door and we waited, everyone, curious, and waiting; the door opened, moment of truth,

"hello Amanda" it was Edward from the photos as fit as a fiddle, to be frank, I was surprised myself, Amanda cried as he hugged her tight, I didn't dare look at Nev, for no other reason than the possibility of him slipping through my hands, I got that feeling as the couple hugged and cried, I filmed them and tried my best to ignore Nev, but I felt a slight pat, on my shoulder, it shook my frames as I stood fidget, it was him linking his arm around my neck, and tousling my hair;

"we did it Max!" he reported, enthusiastically; and I smiled at him, indeed, we helped them to finally meet up, and they looked happy with each other, so very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

We all sat together, and he talked to us about his side of story, how he was in bad terms with his ex-girlfriend, and didn't want his current girlfriend, Amanda, to get hurt, he hugged her more, and she flounced within his chest for more tenderness, it was something so sweet to watch. Later that night, Amanda refused to leave her boyfriend's side and he too, didn't want her to leave, so we got back to the hotel again, the whole way, Nev and I didn't talk, something was going on in his mind, and in mine too, he stopped the car and got out, making his way to the room, it worried me again, I followed him, he slammed the door once got himself inside the room, I knocked and pushed the door fly it open, I felt the doorway darken as a tall figure behind me ducked in, I turned around and it was Nev, he closed the door and pushed me against it,

"Nev I.." my sentence was cut in the middle, as he pressed his lips on mine, I wasn't sure what to do, in a way, I wanted it to happen, but I was afraid that he was just forcing himself, but his hands, his marble hands immobilized me from my head, and because I was concerned, I didn't kiss him back, but also because he was so persistent I parted my lips letting him devour me, I brought up my hands and wrapped them at either side of his shoulders, he sucked my top lip and I suckled his bottom one, and we slowly, stopped, he panted and I too, (what's now?) I thought to myself,


	10. Chapter 10

"I need to know, if you guys are together, you and my brother?" he swallowed in the half, and panted again, I felt his hands on my neck as mine rested now on either side on his hips;

"W-what? Where did that come from?" I asked, exasperatedly

"just answer me! Please?"

I looked again into his eyes, his hands poking my skin, I knew he meant it, and probably I had a chance too; is what I thought.

"no! of course he and I are just friends!" I stated the fact, I wasn't lying, I'd always been honest with him, I wouldn't lie now about that;

"good, because, now, you're mine" he smirked, and it sent shivers down my spine, I wondered about that,

"what's that supposed to mean?"

He got down on his knee, and took my hand in his, something like this, never happened to me so I had no idea how to react, I could hear my heartbeat getting stronger and stronger, he raised his stare upon me, and asked

"Max, will you go out with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"knock it off Nev, I can't believe you're making jokes about it" I scolded him, aggressively, I thought for sure he was merely joking;

"I love you! Max, I'm so crazily, deeply and passionately in love with you" he said so, and squeezed my hand, getting on his feet, yet not breaking our eye contact;

"you.. that's from the other movie" I gasped"B-but.. how?"

"I've always loved you, the first time I saw you, was when brother brought you to our house, and ever since then, I'd always ask him to bring you over, and when you came I felt so very happy that I'd wished those moments lasted forever"

"but why didn't you say anything?"

"to be honest with you Max, I've always thought you liked my brother, I was so jealous of him, and when I finally got the chance to choose who I want to partner up with during this show, your face popped in my head and I told him so, and you already know the rest of the story."

"tsh.." I hissed, in disbelief "then, why did you hesitate when I confessed to you?"

"I didn't, you couldn't tell, but I was extremely happy that I nearly cried, I couldn't believe what was happening, I mean, I must be the luckiest bastard on earth!" he laughed at that,

"this is too sudden" I took back my hands, I wasn't able to grasp the meaning of what he was saying, maybe I did, and I just couldn't face it, he's finally returned my feelings then why am I hesitating now?

"did I mess up?" his eyes demanded, with the innocence of a kitten,

"no! no! it's not you, it's just that, I wasn't expecting this, and I'm kind of shocked to tell you the truth" I said, and walked towards my bed, putting my stuff on the ground and getting ready to change my clothes, he followed me, and snooped over his bed behind, wanting more explanations, I didn't turn face to him, but I did answer "well, think what you have for me is, admiration, I'm like another older brother to you…" before I finish, I felt his hands on my hip, he whispered near my ear;

"I don't think you actually believe that? Another older brother? Don't think of me so lightly Max"


	12. Chapter 12

I turned around as quickly to hopefully explain more,

"I'm not! Nev, I just don't want you to drag yourself in, because when the time comes for you to drag out yourself, it'd be too late for you" I fumed, not sure if I explained better;

"what, are you talking about?" he grimaced, well, I guess I didn't explain well, his hands slid over mine, "I confessed to you and now you're desperately trying to push me away, you know I'm not going to allow it, I already told you, you're mine Max"

"I'm doing it for your own good" I flung him a look, of regret;

"I know what's good for me max, I'm not fifteen" saying so, he let his right hand grab a fistful of my hair, and pull my head backward, I actually winced at that, "just say yes already" he demanded childishly, pushing his lips against mine again, I held his arm in my hands, I loved the feeling, I shouldn't be stopping myself, we're both grown-ups and we know what the consequences of our actionsmight be, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I let a sigh of surprise, I loved that too, his other hand grazed along my chest, neck and hair, he touched me gently all over, I linked my arms around his neck, bringing him more closer, and pushing my tongue against his, a kiss was enough to make me fly with happiness, but I didn't mind more, he pushed me gently over my bed, and positioned himself atop of me, kissing each other more, "Max" I heard him whisper, he sat, and took out his shirt, I looked up at him, impatient, he ducked in again, kissing me harder, I never thought Nev would actually be that experienced, well he said it himself, he wasn't fifteen then, he is a man, he stopped the kiss and ducked lower, to my neck, kissed, sucked, and sucked harder, my whole body shuddered;


	13. Chapter 13

"hey, slowly.." I panted, blushing

He ignored my request, I knew my chemise was standing a wall between him and my skin, he unbuttoned it and flung it open, he paused a moment, I wondered why;

"no chest-hair" he grinned, letting his fingers get used to the touch of my skin in the back of his hand,

"cut it out Nev!" I retorted, blushing harder, at his touch; he chuckled inwardly and licked my lips,

"relax" he ordered, with a gentle voice that immediately put me at ease, as he sucked more at my neck and slid his tongue downward to a nipple, and tugged on the neglected one, he tried to be as gentle as possible, and thus he was going slow, I popped a leg up between his legs, teasing his, and looked him in the eyes again, chest naked, and face flushed, he bit down his bottom lip and relented with a very low moan, he continued sucking, but trailed a hand to undo my belt and unzips my pants, pulling it down to recklessly fling it aside;

My body was on burning fire, not just mine, his too; it was my first experience with a man, and his too,

"Listen to me, I'm not penetrating today, we'll just feel each other, ok?" he asked, as always, making sure I was comfortable with what he'd do, I nodded yes, indeed we had a lot of work coming, and we were already tired but he gave me that chance at least; he freed my cock and imprisoned it again in his mouth, he did his best to please me and I moaned, beneath, helpless and on fire, I never heard my voice when moaning like that, he made go crazy, and then he stopped and pulled back, when I was nearly sending my cum, he stopped, such a tease, he unzipped his jeans and freed his own erect member, and rubbed it against mine, I was already hard, waiting patiently, he helped me sit and rubbed more against mine, I moaned next to his ear, he made the two-now-sticky members touch frequently, I was on the verge and tightened my grip on his back, moaning out loud when finally sending out my cum, and he cum too. I lifted my head a little, and my lips were devoured again by his, I had another chance to run my fingers through his smooth hair, I kissed him back passionately.

"sorry, you must be very tired by now" he apologized, with a sheepish grin, I poked his nose and kissed his forehead,

"thank you, Nev" I smiled at him;

"can we do it?" he mumbled;

"eh? Did you say something?" I tilted head, to look him in the eyes, I pretended I didn't hear, because if I said otherwise, he'd probably convince me into it, and we'll get worn out, I enjoyed teasing him though;

"I'll be in the shower, you go ahead and sleep, I know you're very tired" said so, as making his way to the bathroom, I flopped my head over the pillow, blushing ever harder than ever, I was happy, happier than ever too.


End file.
